


Open Book

by YuMe89



Series: Suspicion [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mild Language, Unintentional Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, a lot of jealousy, no bloodshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: He didn't know when, but Peter seemed to have sneaked his way inside and stood right behind him. For how long, Theo had no clue. He had been too engulfed in his jealousy."Oh, I see. Good luck with that.", Peter said, laugh clear as day in his voice, he made his round and left again. Like he just wanted to witness something and suddenly the dread was there again.Peter knew about his crush on Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Peter Hale, one-sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: Suspicion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656946
Kudos: 88





	Open Book

  


  


  


  
Sure hands wandered over his chest, down, just slightly halting at his nipples, followed by a warm and plush mouth. Theo looked down and locked eyes with soft amber ones. He couldn't believe what was happening now.  


Stiles touching him out of his own volition. No tricks, no manipulation, he genuinely wanted Theo back.  


The Chimera touched Stiles as softly as possible, like he thought he would disappear, as soon as he did so. But Stiles was still there, now kissing his palm. Then he went back on his trail down, opening his mouth to take Theo in...  


Disturbed by a sudden light, Theo opened his eyes. It was morning and he was alone, had been the whole night. He never thought he could have such vivid dreams, but he guessed he wanted Stiles so much, that his brain caught up and delivered fantasies. He should've known it was a dream as soon as he saw the way Stiles had looked at him. Stiles always looked at him with hate and disgust in his eyes, nothing else. And he would never touch Theo in such a loving way.  


Theo swallowed thickly and looked around the room. He forgot to close the blinds, the only reason he had woken up from this sweet torture. Sighing he let his hand slide down inside his boxer shorts and stroked himself, closing his eyes again and chased the memory of his dream.  


He bit his lip, as to not make any more sounds than necessary and to keep from whispering the name lingering at the tip of his tongue.  


°

Freshly showered and a new set of clothes on, he went into the kitchen and was greeted by Peter Hale, hiding his smirk behind the coffee cup. "Had fun?" he said.  


Peter and him had one thing in common: They came back from the dead.  
Though, if he was honest with himself, they probably could fill a long list with similarities.  


Theo didn't particularly like that, but Peter had offered to let him stay, it was a huge upgrade from his home in the car. Peters apartment was, well, everything looked fucking expensive. Theo actually was afraid to break something he could never in his life pay for.  


_Great minds think alike_ , was what Peter had said. And all that bullshit. In reality, Theo just knew, if you see a snake, you don't take your eye off of it. Unless you want to be bitten. He knew it was hypocritical coming from him, but it was not like he wanted to be as before. Theo really wanted to change. But he also desperately needed a roof over his head, which Peter could provide, no one else was offering him help.  


Also, Peter wasn't home very often. Most days he was somewhere or other, doing god-knows-what. It was not like he went to work. He didn't have to, he was loaded.  


"Hm." he finally answered, without really answering, while he took a cup and got a fresh cup of coffee. Peter had an expensive looking bean-to-cup coffee machine. The coffee made by that tasted heavenly.  


"Oh, come on. You usually like to talk and now you're going with prude? We all like to wank sometimes, well, if you're unable to pick someone up, that is, which I didn't know you had trouble with. The more you know, I guess." Peter said, as he deliberately slow ripped his croissant apart.  


"I don't have issues picking people up, I just...it's different." Theo stopped himself, already given too much information about this and grimaced. Peter seemed to perk up.  


"Oh, you like someone? I didn't know an experiment like you could actually have feelings," he mused, leaning his head to the side as he watched him, before making a show of eating the small part of his croissant and smiling. "Does this person like you back?"  


Theo scowled at Peter, then he turned around to look for something to eat.

"Ah. So they don't," the older Hale didn't seem to be able to shut up today. "I really hope it isn't that cute little girlfriend of our smallest 'wolf. What was her name again? Hayden? Yeah, that would not go well. We all know Liam got a bad temper." that damn smirk and his cold blue eyes pierced right through Theo. God, he hated Peter. It might be the only thing Stiles and him had in common.  


"No, it's not her," he said. "She's not my type." which was a lie. She was loud mouthed, smart, dark haired and had brown eyes. Well, she didn't have a dick, so, maybe not a complete lie.  


Peter watched him with a carefully calculating gaze. He probably picked up his lie in an instant and was trying to figure out why he lied. "Fascinating," he just said, continuing his breakfast.  
When he was finished, he picked up his plate, cutlery and cup and put it in the dishwasher.  
"I won't be around for a few days. Don't destroy my apartment, or I destroy you." Peter said, smiling sweetly. "Okay?"  


"Yeah, no, that won't happen. You told me right away: no party's, no friends over, no anger management with your furniture or decoration. I'm not an idiot." Theo said, sighing. He couldn't believe Peter would threaten him, again. And anyway, he didn't have any friends, party's would never be an issue.  


"That's debatable, jury's still out on that one. If you can honestly tell me, you didn't set the persons name as your password somewhere, I might consider you not an idiot." Peter said, his face showing a round of emotion probably linked to some unpleasant memory.  


"What? No! Who even does that? That's extremely unsafe!" Theo said, brows furrowing and he felt deeply insulted. Peters laugh was short and mocking.  


"Trust me, you don't want to know." and with that, he grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Finally alone, he could savor his breakfast much more. Even though it tasted extremely good, it didn't erase the bitter aftertaste his dream had left behind. He hadn't one of those in a long while, but he was sure it had something to do with the fact that Stiles was coming home over Thanksgiving.  


Ever since Scott had told everyone like an overexcited puppy, he felt dread deep inside the pit of his stomach, because he picked up everyone's chemo signals and Derek's were very interesting. He was elated. And that alone made Theo feel like shit.  


°

A few days later, Peter still nowhere to be seen, Scott had told him he was allowed to come over to Derek's new apartment. Welcoming Stiles and Lydia back home over the holidays. It was probably some sort of movie night and seeing as Derek was the only one with his own home, big enough to host everyone, it made sense to have it there.  


Stiles was not impressed to see him, to be honest. It cut way deeper than he had anticipated. Derek had a huge couch in a U-shape and a few cozy looking armchairs. Theo sat in one of them, Stiles between Scott and Derek, but it was obvious to whom he gyrated more. It was so damn obvious even without them smelling like attraction every time they looked at each other and smiled shyly. Theo felt like throwing up.  


No one else seemed bothered or surprised at all and that made him kind of angry. He had expected Lydia to be at least a little mad at Stiles for flirting right in front of her. They had been a couple after all!  


He didn't know when, but Peter seemed to have sneaked his way inside and stood right behind him. For how long, Theo had no clue. He had been too engulfed in his jealousy.  


"Oh, I see. Good luck with that." Peter said, laugh clear as day in his voice, he made his round and left again. Like he just wanted to witness something and suddenly the dread was there again.  


Peter knew about his crush on Stiles. He could do anything with that information. Shit.  
At least he wasn't here anymore. Probably going home and planning something or other.  
Although Stiles already knew how Theo felt, he wasn't sure what Peter could actually do now.  


Yeah, Theo should definitely get there too. Just for damage control.  
He looked once more at Stiles and Derek and this time Stiles caught him looking. It was astounding how his face morphed from happy smiles to death glare. Theo gulped and stood up, to follow Peter.  


"Gotta go, See you." he said to the group at large. Malia flipped him the bird. Figures.  
It still kind of hurt how they all hated him. He didn't understand why Scott even invited him in the first place, if no one wanted him to be there.  


°

He didn't even got to close the door behind him, when he saw Peter stood in the hall, waiting for him.  
"So, Stiles? Interesting and, dare I say, hopeless?" he smiled in such a cruel way, Theo forgot why he even went back here in the first place. Right, damage control.  


"Fuck off! No one asked you." he snapped and suddenly there was a large hand around his throat and neon blue eyes flashing right in his face.  


When Peter finally spoke, his voice was deep and underlined with a growl. "Don't you dare to talk to me like that. You live under my roof, I can kick you out whenever I feel like it."  


The thing was, Theo was supposed to be intimidated by this, but frankly, it just reminded him of his one-on-one encounter with Stiles and he was kind of turned on. He desperately tried not to think about that.  


Peter took a deep breath and then a step back, a scowl on his face. "Flattering, but I'm not interested in children."  


It was humiliating and Theo hated himself for it. "I'm not a child and anyway it's not you, it's...the situation." he confessed, desperate to make it clear he had no interest in Peter.  


"That explains a lot." Peter said, giving him one more look full of disdain, before he turned and went in the direction of his room.  


"Please don't tell anyone about this, or...Stiles." Theo begged, his hands balled to fists in anger directed to himself. He hated this weakness. Everything about it.  


Peter stopped and turned slightly. "How much do you want him?"

The question produced a silence between them that stretched further and further. Theo wasn't looking at Peter, just staring at the ground. He felt like he was vibrating out of his skin. It was such an ugly feeling.  
He couldn't answer, was afraid about the truth in whatever he was about to say.  


"You should fixate on someone else. I could help you with Stiles, but I really don't want to. He's my favorite after all." Peter stated, probably watching with pleasure how Theo's expression turned devastated. "I'm sure you'll find some lookalike twink who'll fuck you into the mattress. Just go to the Jungle. Maybe someone will stick eventually."  


Theo huffed in frustration. "Don't you think I already tried that? Because trust me, I did. I liked Stiles way before all this. We...shared our fist kiss." he admitted, already regretting to have said that out loud.  


Peters smile looked like he stole it from a shark. "So, what? You two kissed as teens and you fell in love? Must've been one hell of a kisser. Good for Derek."  


"Pre-teens. It was before I was turned into a Chimera. And again when I visited him in College. I can't-... Why can't I get over this? He hates me, that should stop me from liking him so much." Theo said, unable to stop himself from saying all this. There was no point in hiding it anyway.  


"You made out with him and you think he hates you?" Peters puzzled look on his face annoyed Theo just as much as the truth.  


"I know he does, he told me and it wasn't a lie."-"Bummer."  


Silence settled over them, as they still stood in the hall and looked at each other. Theo sighed and turned his gaze away first. "Have you ever been in love?" Theo asked. His therapy was good and helpful in most cases, but he didn't really make any progress when it came to his obsessive love for Stiles.  


For a second Theo thought Peter looked sad. "Yes, but my sister took my memories, so I don't really remember. It was Malia's mother. Otherwise, no." The Desert Wolf, Theo knew about that of course and it figures that Peter would be in love with someone so deadly.  


°

Theo was about to meet up with Scott in a diner, when he saw Stiles and Derek through the window of said diner. Scott wasn't with them and it looked a lot like a date. He stayed hidden and listened in, because he was a masochist like that.  


_"What? No! I was never into your sister! That was all Isaac. But I do have to say, they would've made an awesome couple."_ , he heard Stiles say and saw him cackle at his curly fries. His cheeks sporting a nice blush. He was fucking cute and Theo jealous.  


_"Please don't say that. They would've destroyed each other. I know Cora and I know Isaac. It would never in a million years work, without them and everyone around them dying."_ , Derek answered lighthearted. Theo wanted to strangle him.  


_"True. Although, their kids would've been hella cute."_ , Stiles said around some curly fries. It looked a bit disgusting, but the face Derek was making looked more like he thought Stiles was endearing.  
It made him sick to watch them. He wanted this to himself.  


_"Can't argue with that, Cora does have exceptionally good Hale genes."_ , he saw Derek smirk and heard Stiles laugh.  


_"Yeah, you're all fucking pretty, it's frustrating."_ , he was obviously flirting and it was received positively if Theo interpreted Derek's rapidly red turning ears right.  


_"Would you like to go see a movie afterwards?"_ , Derek asked, a small and shy smile on his lips. So this wasn't a date, but surely what would follow after this was supposed to be one.  


Stiles was gaping at Derek like a fish. _"You mean, like a date or like friends going to the movies?"_ , the way he needed to clarify it send a wave of anger rushing through Theos body.  


_"Yeah...I mean if you want it to be one..."_ , Derek said, looking unsure. Theo liked that Derek didn't know what to say or do. It was a bit satisfying to see him out of his depth.  


_"I- uh, I'd like that. A lot. I mean going on a date with you. That would be awesome. Oh my god, we're going on a date! So you like me? Like,_ like _me, like me?"_ , Stiles rambled on, food forgotten, as he looked at Derek with big eyes. Who nodded.  


_"I do. Like you, that is. Very much actually."_ , Derek said, smiling at Stiles and yes, Theo knows that fucker is handsome, even more so when he looked that happy, he still hated him for being into Stiles.  


_"Me too. I like you too."_ , Stiles confessed and it was like ice water being poured over Theo. He knew, of course he knew, but hearing it and knowing it was true, made it much more real. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and tuned them out.  


Maybe he should leave Beacon Hills. This way just lay heartbreak, even though he never would've thought this would ever be an issue, when he came back.  


"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. Want to go in and get some burgers?" Scott said, not the least bit out of breath. Did he stand there for longer than he let on? Did he witness Theo being a pathetic stalker?  


"No problem. Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." he said, which was a lie and they both knew it. Scott didn't comment on it though.  


As they entered, Stiles and Derek were about to leave and fuck, Theo was grateful for that. He really didn't want to try killing his crushes date. He didn't trust himself.  


Stiles smiled hugely at Scott and took Derek's hand, to lead him out, before they could start talking.  
"Call you later, bro!" Stiles said, making Scott laugh and confirm.  


They settled and ordered. Scott didn't say anything for a while, like he was waiting for Theo, who had no clue where to start or even what to say. The Alpha sighed at last and gave in. "Still want to be part of our Pack?" he asked, thanking their waitress when she came over with their shakes.  


Theo looked at his glass and started to draw patterns on the perspiration there. "I don't know anymore. I wanted to be a part so badly, but I don't think I can."  


Scott fixed him with his gaze, trying to figure out what was wrong. "You smell like misery. Does this have anything to do with Stiles?"  


He was shocked and after a moment, he broke their eye contact to look out the window. Immediately regretting it, as he saw Stiles leaning against Derek's car, Derek in his space, kissing him slowly and careful, like he was something precious. Theo gulped and looked back at Scott. This hurt way more than he thought it would.  


"You know."

"Of course I know, he's my best friend."

Playing with his straw, unsure of how to phrase it, Theo didn't want to look at him. "Was this a set up? Did you want me to see them together?" he didn't know Scott would be this mean, but who knew, a lot could change in a year ot two.  


"No, I wasn't aware they would be here. It was probably last minute. I would never have chosen this place if I had known." Scott said and his heartbeat was elevated, no blip, no lie. Theo nodded, still feeling defeated.  


"I don't think I'll join your Pack. I think I should leave Beacon Hills. I can't watch him being happy with Derek. I never thought I was able to feel this way for anyone again, but I should've known better, it was always him. And I don't think it will stop any time soon." Theo stated, staring at his burger as it was served. Again Scott thanked their waitress, while Theo kept silent.  


"That could be a good idea actually. We don't have to be enemies, we can be allies, if not Pack. I know Stiles hates you and I don't think it would be good for either of you if you stayed here." it confused Theo a bit, that Scott thought this and still asked him if he wanted to join. Maybe he wanted to see for himself if what Stiles had told him was true.  


They ate in silence and Scott paid for both of them when they left. "Tell me when you know where you're going." he said, not quite a demand or order, but still said with a certain air of authority.  


"Sure." Theo said and it was a white lie, though his heartbeat was still steady.

°

The next day he was gone, a short text to Scott telling him: _**Don't know yet where I'll settle. Goodbye.**_

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew, uh...thanks for reading. Sorry if I disappointed anyone,  
> hope the sexual content in Theos dream at the start made up for it a bit. ^^'
> 
> So, we're all kinda in quarantine together, hope you're doing okay everyone.  
> Sending love and hugs! With environmental friendly glitter on top.


End file.
